


Here For You

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley will always be with Lefou
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Here For You

The couple were in a small alcove in the castle’s library. It was one of the rare quiet days for everyone and they had decided to spend it together doing some small leisurely activities. Lefou was readying one of his books of poetry and Stanley was working on their stitching. Their daughter had chosen to go outside to play, giving them time alone.

Jeanne-Marie’s sudden scream made Lefou flinch, snapping his book shut between his hands. His body was tense, eyes wide as he turned his head in the direction of the window where the shouting had come from.

Stanley looked up from their stitching, speaking in a soft voice to him. “She’s outside playing with Chip and Lumiere and Plumette’s little one. All they are doing is playing around. No one is getting hurt, mon cher.”

Lefou cleared his throat, hesitating a moment before opening his book once again, looking for his place. “I’m okay,” he murmured with a nod. Another sudden shout made him flinch again, visibly gritting his teeth. “Ngh…”

“Here,” Stanley said. They reached out and adjusted some of the cushions on the chaise they sat on, making room beside them. “Sit beside me, mon amour. I’ll keep you warm and safe.”

There was a moment's hesitation and then Lefou sighed and stood up. He sat down beside Stanley, leaning against them before opening his book once again. “I’m getting too old for such things,” he murmured, “I haven’t been a soldier in years.”

“It’s fine. I will always be here for you,” Stanley assured him. They smiled a little, checking over their stitching. “Why not read your book aloud to me while I work?” they offered, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He considered the offer before nodding, smiling to himself. “It’s a book of poetry,” he said.

“I love poetry,” Stanley thoughtfully hummed.

“I know.”

Stanley smiled, kissing Lefou on the temple just before there was another shout from outside. Wordlessly they placed a hand on his forearm, giving it a comforting squeeze to ease his tense body. There was no flinch this time; Lefou was getting better already. “Not as much as you of course,” they softly added.

“I should hope so,” Lefou laughed. He could feel his anxiety leave him as he began to read to his spouse, smiling when Stanley rested their head on his shoulder.


End file.
